Third High School War
The Third High School War is the War between Dr. Eggman's Galactic Empire and the Kami-Kōbe High School's Armed Faction Alliance. Beginning It began when Kenta Sakuramiya, Hayate Matoi learned of the secrets of the Genesis Ring with A-Qira's help only to be caught by Dr. Eggman and his Battle Mammoths. After the Genesis Iron Legion was set for deployment from the Egg Fleet and the Egg Navy of the Egg Parade and prepares for the invasion on Ichijou Masaki's School. Battle Part 1 Eggman observed the High School celebrating the anniversary of the Kami-Kōbe High School. Realizing that The Genesis Ring is worn by the Chancellor, Bianca. The doctor had found the perfect means to conquer the world that didn't rely solely on his machinery. He took his his army and launched his fleet to get the Ring. Part 2 As dawn breaks, tired of suffering numerous setbacks and betrayals by his underlings and creations, Dr. Eggman decided enough was enough and prepared to put an end to the "war games" he had put his adversaries through in one fell swoop. With the Egg Fleet nearing completion, Robotnik began drawing up battle plans to decimate the main focal point of resistance to his empire- the Izumogakure. With his new Egg Beater battlesuit finished, Eggman lead his Egg Fleet in an all-out assault on the Kami-Kobe High School's Water Supply Depot, capturing all but a few of its civilians. Paul Gekko lead a breakout that resulted in everyone being sent safely to the nanite city of Shintotropolis. Part 3 Robotnik have kidnapped Bianca to get the Genesis Ring for his Empire. The Battle of Sun Land's Pelennor Beach, where the Exodus City take place, starts when the Izumo scouts at Station 3-J-8 were the first to spot the oncoming forces, and immediately notified The Eggman's Armed forces ride the towers lashed to the backs of the Battle Mammoths. As the King of Exodus City was going to summon all of his troops to defend the station and is then suddenly rendered unconscious by Gandalf, who, disgusted with Denethor, hits him several times with his staff. Gandalf then takes command, and tells the city to prepare for battle. The Wizard then quickly gets up onto his horse and rides out into the city, calling for the Exodus's armies to return to their posts. Then, the army of Gondor quickly stands with the Exodus troops upon the city walls as Gandalf goes to view the Orc army. He calls for the Gondorians to send these foul creatures to the abyss. Tothmog orders the Orcs to use advance on the gates with Grond, a giant, wolf-shaped battering ram. Soon after, Grond, driven by huge beasts, advances upon the gates. Grond breaks the gates apart and trolls suddenly enter the city first, and then followed by hundreds of Orcs and the Easterlings of Rhun, who charge into the city, viciously attacking Gandalf and the soldiers. He quickly runs through the burning city to tell Gandalf, but there is too much carnage as injured Gondorians pour past him. Fiery boulders are hitting the city, and the people run for their lives, screaming, as thousands of Orcs run through it. Gandalf orders the soldiers to pull back to the second level and get as many women and children to safety as possible, while out on the field, the Orc forces receive orders from Gothmog to enter the city and kill all in their path. Inside the first level, Gandalf fights long and hard to keep the Orcs, wargs and trolls back but the people of the city are being slaughtered as the Soldiers fight off many more invading enemies. Gandalf exhorts them to fight to the last man. Amidst the fighting, Pippin and the Exodus King finds Gandalf and tells him of Denethor's madness. Gandalf quickly pulls Pippin up onto his horse and quickly races towards the tomb to stop the obscene funeral pyre. Along the way, Gandalf confronts the Witch-king. Gandalf warns the Witch-king to return to the abyss that awaits him and his master, but the evil wraith snarls at the wizard and uses his dark powers to shatter Gandalf's staff, blowing the wizard from Shadowfax. Pippin lunges at the Witch-king, but is frozen in fear by his fell beast. Gandalf is half beaten and is about to be killed by the Witch-king, who says that the Wizard has failed and the world of men will fall, when war horns sound outside the city, drawing their attention. Furious, the Witch King lets out a shriek as he directs his fell beast away from the fallen Gandalf to confront this new threat. On the field, Gothmog prepares his Orcs for a second assault when he notices an army arriving in the distance. As the battle rages on, Theodore of the Armed Faction Alliance have come with the 10,000 "Football Troopers" and 20,000 "Baseball Troopers". Outside the keep, Theodore and his army saw his best friend, Hayate, Éomer and Theoden and his cavalry, and together they charged down the valley. The GEATHJERK Federation formed up a phalanx of spears to repel Eomer’s horsemen; however, the Rohirrim charged down with the sun behind them, and the GEATHJERK defense was thrown into disarray when the sun crested the hill and blinded them. The Orcs cannot fight back, as they are all crushed beneath the trampling hooves. In the Tomb of the Stewards, Denethor prepares to burn himself and Faramir alive; however, it is quickly stopped as Gandalf speeds into the room, urging him to stop this madness. However, Denethor refuses, asserting that "against the power that has risen in the East, there is no victory", and he sets the pyre alight. As Gandalf fights off Denethor's guards, Pippin jumps onto the pyre and manages to push Faramir out of the flames where he regains consciousness. Denethor realizes at that moment that his son is still alive, but by then he is too late to stop himself from burning. He runs out from the tomb, consumed in flames, Exodus's King thanks Gandalf for Pippin's trust and Gandalf says that "So passes Denethor, son of Ecthelion". Denethor runs across the Citadel and falls from the prow of the city, plummeting down Minas Tirith to his death. Between the combined forces, the GEATHJERK were forced to call the Egg Navy and retreat. However, hope was lost at the arrival of the Mûmakil, who met the Rohirrim head on and inflicted heavy losses. However, the Haradrim suffer many losses due to the Rohirrim successfully bringing down several Mumakil. The Witch-king also joined the battle with his Fell Beast, mortally wounding King Theoden. Éowyn, who rode secretly into the battlefield as Dernhelm, retaliated with two mighty slashes on the Fell Beast's neck, cloving the head asunder. Then the Witch-King and Éowyn engaged in a duel, with Éowyn evading two of his mace swings, and parrying one glancing blow. But she was struck when the head of the flail hit her shield directly, fracturing her arm and causing the shield to break into many pieces. Just as Éowyn faced imminent death by the Witch-king, Meriadoc stabbed the Witch-King in the leg, crippling him and giving Éowyn an opportunity to plunge her blade into the center of the Witch-king's shrouded face, killing him. After the defeat of the Witch-king, The Demi Egg Squadron panic and start scattering. Then the Egg Navy arrives, giving them fresh hope, only to dash the defeat seemed imminent, Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli arrive on the ships of the Corsairs of Umbar and turn the tide of the battle with the aid of the Army of the Dead. These new reinforcements easily annihilated what remained of the besieging force of Orcs, Haradrim, and Mûmakil, with only a few escaping. The Unlimited Battle Mammoths and Egg Camels with the additional Swat Troopers inside, continues the battle against Theodore's Forces. Legolas tries to show Gimli that he can gain a higher score with the killing and he skillfully manages to kill one of the crazed Mûmakil leading two Battle Mammoths. As the beast collapses, Gimli says, angry and jealous towards the elf, that it still counts as one. Aragorn and his companions then take out the remaining Orcs as the Dead Army begins to swarm Minas Tirith, destroying all the enemies inside. The battle ends when the Egg Parade is completely annihilated by the Ghost army, those not overwhelmed fleeing to Konoha Canyon. Part 4 After the Battle of the Pelennor Beach, the Eggman Fleet has launched a full-scale assault, Robotnik was able to seize control over countless cities, factories, and lands, and transformed them into his image and polluted the very environment with his fortresses. Robotnik ordered his vast army to search for the Power Stones and build weapons of mass destruction so that his dominance would never be challenged. Enrique and Drachma of the Blue Rogues are able to rescue the Chancellor and returned to the King of Shinobi Paul Gekko. Part 5 After the Chancellor is rescued, The REVOCS army have constructed the Fleet of Numerous ships similar to the Egg Fleet called the "REVOCS Fleet". After completing it, the Armed Faction Alliance asks the Ichijou for some assistance to which they accepted. The Eggman Army is on the hunt for the seven Power Stones and the Greater Galactic Coalition does the same with the REVOCS army. Crimson Prince brutally kills attackers while his allies look on in comparable horror. The main personnel evacuation continues through the tunnels despite resistance, Mr. Tsuzura prevents a ceiling collapse that would have killed many of the people in the tunnel. Mayumi and Shizuku call their fathers to lend helicopters to evacuate the personnel who were unable to reach the bunker, and everyone is extracted. Tatsuya takes to the skies in the flight suit, which R&D had improved beyond his own design, and begins by destroying the attackers' recon drones. Part 6 At Moon Land, Greater Galactic Coalition have set up their base in the center of the City and found the first Power Stone. After learning of the Power Stone was found, launching a full-scale assault, Robotnik have deployed the Egg Parade; consisted of 3 Egg Camels, 100,000 Egg Pawns, 6 Battle Mammoths mounted with 1000 Swat Troopers, 10 AT-AT Walkers, 4 AT-ST Walkers from Toshiya's Galactic Empire and 4 Egg Tanks, to take the base and the Power Stone. The Greater Galactic Coalition forces combined with the Armed Faction Alliance forces are to defend the Base. The Egg Parade has quickly defeated the Izumo Shinobi scouts at Moon Station 3-T-8, allowing them to continue their march towards Moon Base. The Izumogakure ground forces attempted to hold the line against the Imperial walkers in recently dug trenches dotted with numerous DF.9 anti-infantry batteries and the concentrated blasts of 1.4 FD P-Tower laser cannons, but were met with little success due to the near-impervious armor that was utilized by the AT-ATs. However, the Crimson Prince is able to disarm the Battle Mammoths by removing their armor and completely setting them free while the Team Cyclone were able to utilize T-47 airspeeders to somewhat halt the march of the Eggman Army. Kokori no Mikoto aided by his gunner Kokiri no Mikoto were able to inventively use their T-47's tow cables to topple an AT-AT into it's weakened state. Kirihara is severely wounded and Kei is hit by shrapnel in an ambush, but Miyuki arrives, eliminating the attackers using Cocytus and calls for Tatsuya, who uses his magic to restore both Kirihara and Kei before departing to support another area. In spite of their valiant efforts, the High School Students were unable to hold the Imperials back. With many of the Izumo defense turrets in place to halt the Imperial forces quickly being destroyed, forcing the Izumo troops to retreat back to Moon Base. With the Empire now deploying ground troops in an effort to force the Rebellion out of their crumbling last line of defense, survivors of Outpost Delta smashed through the Imperial front into friendly territory if only to discover that rebel command's last order was one of total evacuation. With confusion in the field owing to a sudden communications blackout from Echo Base, which some attributed to a walker firing at it, the demoralized rebel forces hastily made way for their escape. Upon reaching firing range of Moon Base's power generator, Toshiya Gekko in his Egg Camel saws Shadow annihilate the generator, retrieve the Power Stone, leaving Moon Base vulnerable to an orbital bombardment and allowing for the arrival of Eggman. Eggman throws a party and congratulates Shadow on doing his job. Shadow says Eggman needs more Power Stones in order to use the Eclipse Cannon, being able to conquer the world with it. Despite most of the remnants of the Izumo's troops on Moon Land, managing to escape, the REVOCS Fleet and the Little Fleet would be temporarily scattered, leaving many of the leaders of the Armed Alliance separated from their forces and without orders. Part 7 Prior to RWBY, Ruby visits the grave of her mother, Summer Rose, on a snowy cliff and then heads into the forest. She encounters a pack of Beowolves in a clearing and engages them in combat, defeating them all. Yang arrives at a club and heads to the bar inside. She forcibly interrogates a man there named Junior about the whereabouts of a girl. After Junior admits to not knowing anything, she lets him go. Yang then offers to "kiss and make up", but knocks him out when he lets his guard down. She then fights off the armed men in the club and defeats a pair of girls, Melanie and Miltia, who confront her. After coming back around, Junior attacks Yang, but is gradually overpowered. He manages to pull out some of her hair, causing Yang to fly into a rage and blast Junior out a window. Yang then exits the club and runs into Ruby. Rock found himself at Light Labs in the near future, after a series of further adventures against Dr. Wily that involved defeating such threats as Ra Moon. Here his creator/father Dr. Light was working on a new addition to the Robot Masters. Just then, Rock's sister Roll came in and informed the pair that Proto Man, Rock and Roll's estranged "brother" was involved in a battle in downtown. Part 8 In downtown of Izumogakure Ruby is in a Dust shop when a group of men, led by Minamoto no Raikō fought Proto Man and attempt to rob the shop. Upon noticing them, she fights and defeats every member of the group except for Raiko, who heads to the roof of a building to flee in an Egg Shiki. He launches an attack at Ruby after getting on board, but a blonde woman arrives to protect her. A woman on the airship then begins attacking, allowing the airship to escape. Ruby is later scolded by the blonde woman, a Huntress named Glynda Goodwitch. Glynda reluctantly introduces Ruby to Professor Ozpin of Beacon Academy. When Ruby muses to him about her aspiration to also become a Huntress, he accepts her to Beacon Academy, even though Ruby is two years younger than the other incoming Beacon students. Ruby joins her sister Yang on an airship in transit to their new school. Yang and Ruby arrive at Beacon Academy, but Yang quickly leaves Ruby alone to hang with friends. Ruby subsequently bumps into Weiss after knocking over some of her cases of Dust. Weiss starts scolding Ruby for this until Blake intervenes, noting Weiss is an heiress to a major energy company. Blake then criticizes the company's practices, irking Weiss. Weiss leaves in frustration, while Blake casually walks away. Alone again, Ruby then meets Jaune, who was throwing up on the airship. Together, they walk around the campus, showing each other their weapons, before realizing they don't know where they need to go. Part 9 Ruby arrives with Jaune at the opening assembly and meets up with Yang. As Ruby rants about Weiss, Weiss sees her and begins scolding Ruby again. Professor Ozpin gives a brief speech at the assembly, and Glynda announces their initiation will be tomorrow. That night, the new students gather together in the ballroom with their sleeping bags. Ruby is writing a letter to her friends at Signal and laments to Yang about her trouble making new friends at Beacon. Yang encourages Ruby to become friends with Blake. Initially more interested in reading, Blake connects with Ruby's interest in books. Weiss walks up to complain about the noise and begins arguing with Ruby again before Blake blows out her candles to end it. Nora wakes up Ren, and continually monologues about being teammates with him as he goes about his morning. They walk by Yang and Ruby, who are at their lockers also talking about teams as well. Instead of teaming up, Yang suggests Ruby be more outgoing and find a team of her own. In the meantime, Weiss is nearby, having a similar discussion with Pyrrha, when Jaune shows up to flirt with both of them and asks about having them on his team. After they both rebuff him, the students are ordered to head out for their initiation. At the top of a cliff, Glynda and Ozpin confirm the rumors about teams. Ozpin informs them that the first person each of them make eye contact with upon landing in Emerald Forest below is their first team member. The students are then launched into the forest by pads to begin initiation. The students propel through the air. While most of them are finding ways to land, Jaune is falling aimlessly until Pyrrha uses her spear to pin him to a tree. When Ruby lands she begins searching for Yang and contemplates other desirable partners, only to run into Weiss. Despite the rules, Weiss walks away from Ruby, but returns when the next person she sees is Jaune stuck to a tree. Soon afterwards, Pyrrha arrives at Jaune's location. To prove her worth to Weiss, Ruby shows off her speed. However, Ruby then seemingly disappears, leaving Weiss alone as black monsters—the Grimm—surround her but was saved by Hayate Matoi. Yang is walking through the forest and encounters two bear-like Grimm, Ursas. She defeats one, while Blake eliminates the other. Elsewhere, Weiss is also fighting the Grimm surrounding her, when Ruby gets in front of an attack. Weiss redirects her strike at a tree, which sets the forest on fire and forces Weiss and Ruby to retreat. After escaping, they begin arguing over how each of them handled the fight. Meanwhile, Pyrrha teaches Jaune about using his Aura, the manifestation of his soul, for protection. She explains the nature of Auras and the Grimm to Jaune and helps him unlock his Aura. During her explanation, Ren is shown battling a large snake-type Grimm, a King Taijitu, demonstrating the power of his Aura. Eventually, Ren and Paul Gekko combined kills the King Taijitu and its partner. After the fight, Nora appears beside him, hanging upside-down from a branch. lynda and Ozpin monitor the students as they fight through the forest. Glynda expresses doubt about Jaune's ability and the effectiveness of Ren and Nora as a pair, while Ozpin focuses on Ruby and Weiss with trepidation. A displeased Weiss is pacing, unclear of the forest temple's location, and the two argue again. Elsewhere, Yang and Blake manage to locate the temple and find several chess pieces, which appear to be the relics. Meanwhile, Jaune takes Pyrrha through a cave he thinks is the temple and they encounter a giant scorpion Grimm, a Deathstalker, which bursts out of the cave and flings Jaune through the air. Back at the temple, Ruby is falling through the air towards Blake and Yang. Part 10 The eight featured students end up meeting each other at the temple: Ruby and Weiss fall off a Nevermore (a giant Grimm bird), Nora and Ren come out of the forest after taking down an Ursa, Jaune collides with a falling Ruby and still manages to catch a falling Weiss, and Pyrrha soon appears as well, chased by the Deathstalker. Ruby initiates an attack on the Deathstalker, but the Nevermore pins her down with its feathers. The Nevermore and the Deathstalker were eaten by Kandy due to Hylian's predatory nature with the Grimm. After Weiss saves Ruby, she concludes that they need to cooperate. To complete the mission, the pairs collect the temple chess pieces. The following morning, the members of Team RWBY decorate their room. After arranging their other furnishings, they fashion their beds into bunk beds. As Ruby starts to talk about classes, Weiss realizes that it is time for their first class. Immediately, the team rushes over to class, alerting the members of Team JNPR to do the same. During class, Professor Port lectures about the Grimm and starts relaying a story, while Ruby quietly kids around. Frustrated with Ruby's behavior, Weiss volunteers for the professor's test for a 1-on-1 fight against a Boarbatusk. Weiss takes on the Boarbatusk but is often distracted by Ruby as she yells out unneeded advice. After some trouble, she takes down the Boarbatusk, and Professor Port compliments her. After class, Weiss expresses her displeasure to Ruby about her leadership position and claims that she would be better as leader. Just as Weiss leaves, Ozpin walks over and talks to Ruby. Outside the class building, Weiss talks to Professor Port in disagreement with Ozpin's choice of Ruby as the group leader, but the professor disagrees, expressing faith in Ozpin's decisions. At the end of their respective discussions, both of the girls are advised to improve their attitudes and accept their respective roles. That night, Weiss awakens a sleeping, but studious, Ruby, and this time, Weiss acts considerably nicer towards her. Part 11 Jaune is having a staged match with Cardin in the assembly area and is soundly defeated. Following the match, Glynda Goodwich advises a dispirited Jaune about the efficient use of his aura during combat. After Nora describes a recurring dream during lunch, the other members of JNPR and the members of RWBY express concern about Cardin bullying Jaune. They point out various incidents of bullying and offer some help, but Jaune dismisses it. In the meantime, Cardin and his teammates are bullying a bunny-eared Faunus girl named Velvet. As Jaune leaves the table, Cardin is shown eyeing Jaune and Paul Gekko. Professor Oobleck is conducting a lecture on the Faunus War and follows up with a series of questions. Cardin gets an inattentive Jaune called upon to answer one, and Jaune struggles to answer. Pyrrha tries to signal the answer to Jaune, but he misunderstands and answers incorrectly. Cardin is asked the same question and gives a mildly offensive answer. In response, Pyrrha gives the proper answer. After class, Oobleck assigns Jaune and Cardin extra work to address their poor grades. Pyrrha talks to Jaune on the roof about his struggles and wants to help him. He responds that he does not deserve to be there, confessing that he used fake transcripts to get into Beacon. Pyrrha leaves at Jaune's request, but Cardin shows up and says he heard the confession. In turn, Cardin blackmails Jaune to be his "friend" and do his class work in exchange for silence. Part 12 Team RWBY walks around the city of Vale during preparations for the Vytal Festival. Weiss leads them to the port, where a ship from one of the other kingdoms had just arrived. When they arrive, they notice the scene of a dust store robbery. The officers speculate the White Fang are responsible for the crime, though Ruby suspects Torchwick. At the mention of the White Fang, Weiss becomes incensed and gets into an argument with Blake about the group and the Faunus. In the meantime, Sun Wukong, a monkey Faunus stowaway from the incoming ship, creates a scene and runs past them while being chased by the police officers and the team follows suit, but Weiss collides into a girl named Penny. She introduces herself and says she is planning to participate in the combat tournament. Her odd behavior puts off the girls, and Weiss questions her ability. Afterwards, Weiss remains motivated to find the "filthy Faunus rapscallion", but her attitude offends Blake. Their argument resumes and continues into the evening, even after they get back to their dorm room. Weiss then explains that the violence against her family's company is the source of her distrust and hostility. In the heat of their arguing, Blake accidentally lets slip her association with the White Fang. Fearful, she quickly dashes out of the room and goes to Beacon's courtyard. Staring at the statues, she removes her bow to reveal a pair of cat ears. In the day, the team are seen looking for Blake, who is revealed to be with Sun Wukong. Hayate and company have seen the White Fang resurrecting Ragyo Kiryuin to the team's horror. Blake explains to Sun her history with the White Fang and how she was a member since she was a child, but left some time after a change of leadership five years before turned the group violent. Elsewhere, Ruby and Yang are looking urgently for Blake, though Weiss is more ambivalent. Penny appears, prompting Yang and Weiss to leave, with Ruby remaining to explain the situation to Penny and acquire her help. Blake and Sun discuss the robberies and decide to stake out a cargo shipment of Dust to see if the White Fang are really involved. That night they are watching the cargo when an airship descends. Members of the White Fang emerge from the airship along with Torchwick. Blake jumps down and threatens Torchwick, demanding an explanation for why the White Fang are working with him. A fight ensues, drawing Ruby's attention from several blocks away, and Blake and Sun fight Torchwick and the White Fang members as more airships arrive. Ruby shows up to help but is struck by a blast from Torchwick. Penny, Hayate and Kenta Sakuramiya began fighting them alone and takes down several airships, defeating most of the White Fang members as well, but Torchwick escapes in an airship only to be caught by Dr. Eggman and his Egg Fleet. Hayate, unfortunately, was unable to stop the the resurrection of Ragyo. After remembering Hayate, her son, Ragyo declares the likening to Dr. Eggman swears allegiance to him. After a warm reunion, Satsuki Kiryuin steps in and stabs Ragyō and announces her rebellion against Eggman and his Empire, revealing this to be the purpose she has built Honnōji Academy for after the destruction of the Nudist Beach Headquarters and due to being sunken into the seas of Maxus. Torchwick is seen at a warehouse, where he complains to Cinder and two of her associates about having to work with the White Fang, though she rebuffs his complaints and says they have big plans for him. Aftermath Emerald and Mercury, associates of Torchwick, visit a bookstore and assassinate its owner, a Faunus who has deserted the White Fang. Sun visits Beacon intending on introducing his teammate Neptune to Team RWBY. The two walk into the cafeteria, where Team RWBY, Team Okaina, Team Kyoji, Team Takashi and Team JNPR have a food fight. While all of her teammates are defeated, Ruby wins the battle using her super speed. Glyndia, furious, marches in and completely rectifies the damage they have done; but Ozpin arrives to stop her from reprimanding them, reminding her that they are still children, though he hints that they will not be able to enjoy that position for long. Meanwhile, Emerald and Mercury meet up with Torchwick; their meeting is interrupted by Cinder Fall, who announces they are finished stealing Dust and will go ahead with the second phase of their plan. Category:Wars Category:Events